The Unforgivable Curses
by UberReader
Summary: For DarkAngelSnapeLover's chapter challenge. Hermione's tales of romance. Italicized phrases are subchapters, but this is more like a one-shot.


_The Unforgivable Curses_

****A/N: For DarkAngelSnapeLover's Chapter Challenge. Every chapter and the title is in a Harry Potter book somewhere, so…enjoy!**

***Hermione Granger/Gilderoy Lockhart fanfic**

_The Beginning_

I knew that when he asked me I would say yes. He was the most handsome teacher on campus, and he wanted to be with me, Hermione Granger! I was too happy to say no to him, and after showing his love letter to Harry and Ron, I knew that this would have to be my little secret. I've put the note inside of you, Diary.

_**Dear Miss Hermione Granger,**_

_**It never fails that I find a beautiful girl to make my stays in distant academies more welcoming, but you are by far the most beautiful I have ever met in my many years of traveling. I feel that none of my other female companions could ever compare to you, and I wish to profess my love to you tomorrow night at seven here in my classroom. If you'll accept my love, you get to enjoy me for the rest of my time here in Hogwarts. If you do not accept me, do so gently, my dear, because being rejected by you will surely break me.**_

He signed the letter by-hand instead of with the stamp he normally used, and it only made me feel more loved by him. I immediately picked out my best dress and arrived in his classroom at six forty-five waiting for him. Sure enough, he was there preparing a candlelight tea with homemade crumpets. I smiled and walked up to him.

"Good evening, Sir," I smiled.

"Oh, Hermione! Please, sit down, sit down! My, you are so beautiful! Please, dear, sit. Would you like some tea?" he asked.

"Oh yes, please," I smiled again. He nodded and poured a cup without spilling anything. He put in two spoons of sugar like I asked and sat down in front of me.

"I see that you have accepted my invitation! I thank you for that," he grinned. "I take that you are accepting my love?"

"I would love to," I smiled. Thus began our whirlwind romance, one that can only be described as…magical. We met nightly from here on, gradually staying longer and longer until I was sneaking back to bed well after midnight. The boys had no idea, and thought of his batting his eyes at me as utter confusion. I refused to tell them the truth. No one knew except for Roy and me, and that's the way it remained…until two months into the relationship.

_Hermione's Secret_

Two months into the relationship, he asked me to do things with him. He scared me into trying, then…I just couldn't stop! They felt so…magical! I had no idea what we were doing until three months later.

"Ron! I'm late!"

"Then you best be hurrying, Hermione. I can't do everything for you," he spat, keeping his head down. I groaned loudly. "What? I can't give you any charms for the deal. You're the one for that."

"NO! I'm late-late," I whispered. He gasped.

"No! That man molested you!"

"Well…I let him…."

"Hermione! He'll go to jail if you have that child. You must do something to keep the officials off his trail."

So…Ron and I staged a set up. I was already with child, so he and I going at it made no difference…until Gilderoy walked into the room. He screamed at Ron and me for ages, turned us into McGonagall, then privately consulted me later that evening.

"I…I'm having your child. Ron wanted to…make it obvious that I had been with someone else to…keep you out of trouble."

"I thank you for that, but you should've told me! I thought you were playing around behind my back!"

"I do apologize. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course," he smiled. "Now, I'll consult my colleagues in four weeks. I'll…take a formal statement, and you'll get the proper medical attention. Until then…I must inform you of this. You may be expelled, but the issue has never been brought up. Are you sure, I mean absolutely positive, that you are with child?"

Just as he asked, I felt the blood come. I smiled and hugged him as I laughed. Nothing became of my lateness! Gilderoy laughed with me, but he was quickly planning his departure from my life.

_The Invitation_

A few weeks after the event, I received a special note from Gilderoy asking me to meet with him in the dungeons. When I arrived, Snape was standing beside me with a horrid look on his face.

"I believe you have something to hear, Miss Granger. Sit," he said sternly. Gilderoy then appeared from Snape's office.

"It's over, Hermione."

"NO! What have I done?" I sobbed.

"My career means more to me than you ever will, my darling. You must learn to forget about me. You will find new love…."

"NEVER! HOW DARE YOU PREY ON ME LIKE THIS YOU…YOU…DEMON!" I screamed. Snape looked at Gilderoy sternly.

"You have been with her for a while?" he asked. Gilderoy nodded. Snape pursed his lips and walked into his office. I drew my wand and pointed it at Gilderoy.

"The Potions Master cannot protect you from my wrath," I whispered quietly, using a nonverbal spell. He hit the wall heavily, causing dust to fly everywhere. Snape appeared again.

"Goodbye, man-whore," I spat, walking up the steps. Little did I know, Professor Snape would be the one who finished my bidding.

_Snape's Grudge_

"Draw your wand, Lockhart!" Snape hissed. I turned around and watched as Gilderoy carefully stood with his broken wand before him. "You are a poor excuse for a man! She was a mere child, not a lowly woman like you usually admire from a distance. STAND! You are nothing!"

"Please…do not harm me…."

"I shall do as I wish! You have harmed one of my students, which is a feat I do not take lightly. Draw your broken fragments and stare me in the eye! You shall leave this place forever or I will inform Dumbledore of your biddings with Granger."

"I'll leave! I'll leave forever! I promise!" Gilderoy cried. It was over.—

Snape kept his promise. He counseled me into the young woman I am today, but I never made the mistake of falling for an older man. Ron Weasley is obviously enough for me. Though I will never forget Gilderoy, Ron is enough for me.


End file.
